vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth
Who is Gareth? Gareth is a young dragon who was raised by monks in a monastery. He was unaware of his dragon heritage and has sought learning about it. He is a member of Aegis and Wardens. He is also the student of WhiteWolf and Adam. He is played by Heart_VR. Lore Gareth had never had interactions with other dragons. A stranger found Gareth as an egg and fearful of the evil dwelling within the unborn dragons heart the stranger brought Gareth to a monastery where he was raised by monks. At a young age the monks fearful of the dragon sealed away Gareth's draconic powers but slowly the seal weakens. To counter this the monks told Gareth to drink a special medicine every night Gareth never knew the drink suppressed his draconic powers he believed it was a sacred Monk ritual that must be upheld every night. The monks believed that every person is born twice the second time is when you find yourself, what your destined for. So the monks sent Gareth on a quest to the mountain to find his destiny on the way he collapsed in a desert awakening in a crater of glass. His hands covered in scales his vision sharpened and warm sensation in his heart. more determined to find out who he is Gareth continued his journey to the mountains with his new found strength reaching the top to find an old wise man who explained to the boy that he was once a dragon. After learning about his past Gareth sought out to learn more about Dragons. Upon his return to the monastery the monks knew he would return with this new found knowledge of his past. Prepared for this day the monks bestowed upon Gareth clothes befitting a future Dragon and supplies and rations. With all the possessions given to him the monks saw Gareth off as he set off on a journey to find out about his mysterious past. History/Biography Aegis Gareth attended the first set of Aegis interviews on October 10th, 2018. During his interview with Hybris and Satchi he states he doesn't know much about himself. He’s hoping Aegis will be able to help him find out more about himself. He hasn't really known much about dragons other then he is one and hopes to learn more about his abilities. When asked if he’d be willing to kill he states that he believes that no one deserves to be killed regardless of their reasons as it is not their place to pass judgement over someone else's actions. Gareth leaves the interview after recommending Salem/Shabu as another person to consider. On November 7th Gareth attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony he waits in the Stranger's Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and half of the other Aegis recruits getting to know his fellow members. Once the first group has finished their mission the second group attempts Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO Gareth is the first victim of Beedle’s cat and is lasered unconscious. He is slapped awake after the fight is over by Beedle and their group continues on. Finally making their way toward the end Gareth and the rest of the group attempt to attack Beedle but are ultimately unsuccessful in landing a hit due to Beedle’s reality manipulation abilities. The group returns to the Stranger’s Cathedral and are treated for their injuries. First Mission Gareth, Serilda, Ion, Antherial, and Catastraseed are sent on a mission by Hybris to solve a disturbance at a bathhouse. Upon their arrival they find a demoness summoner, Zalthabel and her demon, Mr. Fluffles in the bathhouse after attacking the staff and scaring anyone inside away from the establishment. Gareth attempt to remove the pair peacefully by talking down the sorceress, however diplomacy fails and the Aegis members begin combat. The group splits off to fight the demons individually with Gareth, Cata, and Ion fighting Mr. Fluffles for the majority of the encounter. Gareth is able to slash at Mr. Fluffles with his tail but is hit by many of the demons vomit attacks. Gareth is able to assist in finishing off Mr. Fluffles by having Ion stab the demon in the eye with his tail combined with Ion’s boost ability. After the fight is finished Gareth helps Ion push the demon into the water so that it can be cleaned with Cata’s cleanse ability. With the demoness defeated she surrenders and summons her familiar back home and soon follows. Aegis prevails and they return to the Stranger’s Cathedral with a mission completed. Once the team returned Hybris rewards them by increasing their rank from bronze to silver. Death On December 23, 2018 Gareth visits the Purple Lotus after stating his intentions to leave Aegis due to disagreements with how Oblivious runs Aegis. That night he is approached by Satchi and his subordinate Seth to talk about a betrayal Gareth had made when dealing with Satchi’s mafia actions. Satchi asked for a reason to continue to have Gareth help him but Gareth was unable to give a suitable reason. Seth then stabbed Gareth in the neck with a syringe that deflated Gareth’s body and clothing into paper. He was then folded up and shredded killing the dragon. His remains were then burned by his teacher WhiteWolf. Resurrection On December 31, 2018 Gareth and Kyou made a contract as to where Kyou brings Gareth back to life at the cost of his leg and giving Kyou the ability to control Gareth at any point in time Personality Gareth is curious about the world and the people around him hoping to discover more through Aegis. He is very cheerful and trusting, but also naive. He shows a lot of compassion not desiring to kill anyone and always trying to solve things peacefully following the teachings of the monks who raised him. Powers & Abilities * Draconic Being - Gareth’s dragon lineage gives him the ability to appear as a human. He possess wings for flight, claws and a tail for defensive abilities, and draconic healing which allows him to regenerate from inflicted wounds. * Storm Dragon - Gareth as a storm dragon has an affinity for lightning and is able to wield lightning magic. This can also come in the form of a lightning breath weapon attack. Trivia * Gareth believed he discovered an island full of dinosaurs but had actually found some evolved chickens. * Gareth was the first member of Aegis to die. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/Heart_VR Gallery File:Gareth.PNG File:Ion Cata Serilda Gareth Antherial.PNG|Ion, Catastraseed, Serilda, Gareth, and Antherial after their first mission. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Dragons